herofandomcom-20200223-history
Superman (DC Extended Universe)
|origin = DC Extended Universe |occupation = Kryptonian Superhuman Alien and Superhero Reporter for the Daily Planet Member and Leader of the Justice League |skills = |hobby = Helping people. Defending the world. Being with Lois. |goals = |family = Jor-El (father, deceased) Lara Lor-Van (mother) Jonathan Kent (adoptive father, deceased) Martha Kent (adoptive mother) |friends = |enemies = |type of hero = Alien Superhero |size = 200 }} Superman (also known by his foreign birth name Kal-El, or his human name Clark Joseph Kent) is the overall main protagonist of the DC Extended Universe. He is the eponymous titular main protagonist of the 2013 film Man of Steel, one of the two eponymous titular main protagonists of the 2016 film Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, one of the five titular main protagonists of the 2017 film Justice League, and a cameo character in the 2019 film Shazam!. He is played by Henry Cavill, who also played Napoleon Solo. In Shazam, he is played by Ryan Handley. History Background Kal-El was born on the planet Krypton, the first Kryptonian conceived naturally in over a thousand years. Before his home world was destroyed, his parents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van placed him inside an escape boat that would take him through space to Earth, a suitable planet where he could survive. Kal-El landed in Smallville, Kansas, where he was discovered by Jonathan and Martha Kent, a couple of farmers who adopted him and called him "Clark." When Clark was 8 years old, his body began to change due to exposure to the yellow rays of the Earth's sun. One day at school, his vision fluctuated to the point where he could see through solid objects. Moments later, he was able to burn things just by looking at them. Clark's mother came and helped him focus his vision through meditation. When Clark was 13 years old, the school bus fell off a bridge into a deep river, and used his superhuman strength to push the bus back to the mainland. His act of heroism was witnessed by everyone, and Clark's parents had to hide what had happened. Jonathan revealed that Clark was an extraterrestrial showing him the spacecraft he reached the Earth. Clark often had to endure the torment of the thugs, and his father encouraged him not to counterattack because, with his powers, he should defend those weaker than himself, without hurting them. When Clark was 17, he had grown frustrated with having to hide his powers and expressed a desire to go out and see the world, which caused some tension with his parents. As the Kents were driving along a freeway, a tornado appeared. No one could drive away due to a traffic jam, so they ran for shelter. Jonathan stayed behind to rescue their dog, but realized he couldn't outrun the tornado. Clark desperately wanted to save his father, but even in his dying moments, Jonathan forbade him from showing his powers to the world. ''Man of Steel'' Clark spent his adult years traveling the country in the hopes of finding out more about himself. Along the way, he took up various menial jobs under aliases which allowed him to help people out without drawing any attention to himself. When he was 33 years old, Clark joined a military expedition on Ellesmere Island to uncover some unknown object buried beneath the ice. Clark found out that the object was a Kryptonian spaceship from long ago. The spaceship was infiltrated by a reporter named Lois Lane who was attacked by a Kryptonian security droid. Clark cauterized her wound with his heat vision and brought her back to camp. Lois then resolved to find out more about her mysterious rescuer. As Clark ventured deeper into the spaceship, he was greeted by a hologram of his birth father Jor-El, who told Clark all about their home planet and how it was destroyed from within due to over-mining and neglect. Jor-El then gestured towards their family crest and told Clark it was a symbol of hope and that for Clark to learn even more about himself, he should push his limits. Later, Clark stepped out of the ship wearing an old Kryptonian suit he had found with his family crest on it, and began to test the limit of his powers. He leaped into the air, gliding over mountains in a single bound. It occurred to Clark that he could go even higher just by using willpower, and he taught himself how to fly. As Clark returned to Smallville, he encountered Lois, who had managed to track him down via his heroic deeds over the years. Lois offered to tell the world Clark's story so that he could gain some good publicity and not have to hide anymore, but Clark told her how his father died to protect his secret, which moved Lois to the point that she scrapped her story. Clark came home, telling his mother all about his alien heritage. Later, Earth received a transmission from a Kryptonian UFO by General Zod, who demanded that Kal-El be handed to him or he would wreak havoc on Earth. After much pondering, Clark, wearing his costume, surrendered himself to the U.S. military. While in custody, he spoke with Lois, who told him that his family crest resembled an "S" and that he should call himself "Superman". As Faora, one of Zod's soldiers, arrived to collect Superman, she demanded that Lois come with them. Lois willingly joined, but was made to wear a breathing device as the Kryptonian atmosphere on Zod's ship isn't suitable for humans. Superman met Zod and learned more about their planet's history, along with the fact that Zod had murdered Jor-El back on Krypton. Zod probed Superman's mind and tracked down his adoptive mother. Superman got free; as he did so, he noticed Lois leave the ship in an escape pod that was quickly burning up. He went to rescue her, then tackled Zod after he threatened Martha, sending the Kryptonian general flying into the middle of Smallville. When Superman broke Zod's helmet, Zod's senses went haywire from exposure to Earth's oxygen, forcing him to retreat. Faora and a muscle-bound Kryptonian arrived and engaged Superman in a violent battle in the streets of Smallville. Superman was able to defeat the two. Zod had his remaining henchmen position their ship, the Black Zero, and a world engine on opposite ends of Earth in order to terra-form it into a new Krypton, with the Black Zero positioned right above Metropolis. The ship's engines caused untold havoc across the world which would kill every living thing. While the U.S. military dealt with the Black Zero in Metropolis, Superman fought the world engine in the Indian Ocean. Even though his powers were weakened by the world engine's polluting fumes, Superman persisted and he eventually managed to destroy the world engine, saving Earth for the first time. Zod, meanwhile, found the Kryptonian scout ship in the Arctic which contained a birthing chamber that was required for artificially engineering Kryptonians. He piloted the ship over Metropolis, but Superman arrived to stop him. Zod protested that if Superman destroyed the scout ship, he would destroy Krypton's last hope of being reborn. Remembering how Jor-El told him about all the mistakes his people made which led to their demise, Superman declared "Krypton had its chance!" and destroyed the scout ship. After saving Lois' life one more time, they shared a kiss. As the dust settled, Zod emerged from the wreckage of the scout ship and attacked Superman in a rage, destroying several buildings and figuring out how to fly whilst doing so. Superman got Zod in a headlock, but Zod used his newly-mastered heat vision to try and kill a nearby family, and Superman was forced to kill Zod in order to protect them. Faced with how he'd killed one of his own and made himself the last Kryptonian, Superman cried in anguish. As Metropolis rebuilt itself, Superman destroyed a spy satellite and told the military that, while he would help them, he wouldn't be their weapon. Later, Clark and his mother talked about what he planned to do now that he was world-famous. Clark said he was taking up a job that allowed him to gain information without drawing attention to himself so he could be a better hero. Clark was then shown as an employee of the Daily Planet along with Lois. The Daily Planet is like his police scanner and know when Clark will be needed. ''Batman v. Superman: Dawn of Justice'' He just been Superman for 18 months, some people are praised by him and some are afraid of him. Bruce Wayne, thought of Superman as a threat. He is been investigating on Superman when Superman and Zod fought together. Clark has been investigating on Bruce himself. He thought of Batman as a scary vigilante or a criminal. Lex Luthor has been playing both sides on them, turn them against each other. Batman was that close to kill him, Superman didn't want to fight him because he is the good guy. Superman mentions Martha, Batman stopped. Bruce's mother Martha was killed by a mugger. Batman and Superman realize, they were both played by Lex Luthor and Superman wasn't a threat. They both teamed up with Diana Prince who is Wonder Woman to bring Luthor who framed Superman for the bombing of the capital. Lex created Doomsday to finish off Superman. Doomsday and Superman were both defeated and dead. But Luthor is in prison, since Lois has evidence to put him away and clear Superman of any wrongdoing. They both had two funerals one for Superman that is a state memorial. His body is not on the casket. His body on the casket is buried in Smallville where Clark had his funeral with a lot of people who mourn him. Bruce, Diana, Martha and Lois were all their. Bruce and Diana decide to form a team to prevent alien abductions like Zod and Doomsday. ''Justice League'' Coming Soon ''Shazam! Superman accompanies Shazam to Fawcett High, to meet Freddy Freeman and eat lunch with Billy's foster family. Personality Clark is personified by his wholesome values and withdrawn nature. From an early age, he showed traits that he was more than ordinary, from his developing superpowers to his interest in philosophy, as well as his inherent desire to help others. His adoptive parents needed to constantly remind Clark that, while his intentions are noble, he needs to be mindful of the attention he may draw. Clark is always been an outsider and been bullied in school. Mostly he wanted to fight back, but his dad told him no matter how strong or powerful you are, never use your powers out of anger, and so learned how to control his pent-up anger, finding different means, (such as secretly cruushing a metal pipe when dated to fight by a school bully) instead of impulsively releasing his immense power on here humans. Clark can keep a cool head most of the time, but when push comes to shove, he can be extremely explosive. One notable example is when he destroyed the truck of an unruly trucker who made unwelcome advances toward a bar waitress. He showed an even more impressive display of anger when Zod came after his adoptive mother. He's also no pushover when it comes to authority figures, telling a U.S. general that he refuses to be a lapdog for the military. Despite his isolated existence, Clark does care for the people around him. While he initially wanted to find out where he came from to end his loneliness, he would still give it all up to defend the planet that he calls home. Clark was never alone, but he had parents and people loved him back. The only reason why Clark became Superman, because of his birth and adopted parents taught him how to make a difference. Powers & Skills *'Kryptonian Physiology': As a Kryptonian, Superman possesses abilities his father Jor-El deemed god-like compared to humans. On a planet near a red star, Superman would have physical attributes nearly identical to those of humans, but while on a planet near a star that is younger or bighter than Krypton's, he is granted many new abilities and powers that surpass the capabilities of humans and metahumans alike, making him the Justice League's most powerful member. His cells store the solar energy he's exposed to, allowing him to retain his powers under roofed structures or even at night, although he eventually needs to recharge after a while or when using his powers extensively, like during the Showdown in Gotham Port. However, due to being on Earth for years and having adapted to Earth's environment, Superman exceeds any Kryptonian that has immediate exposure in terms of both raw power and skill in the application of said powers, which allowed him to outclass their considerably greater fighting experience. Direct exposure can allow him to recover and heal almost instantly from most damage, including those inflicted by Kryptonite, giving him powerful regenerative capabilities. His father Jor-El stated that he'd grown more powerful than he'd previously imagined, and the only way to know just how powerful was to keep testing his limits. Bruce Wayne has even stated that Superman is capable of single-handedly wiping out the entire human race should he choose to, likening him as being stronger than a planet, and Amanda Waller spearheaded the creation of Task Force X in order to have a team capable of combating an opponent of Superman's power. His resurrection has increased his powers, allowing him to single-handedly overpower the combined might of the Justice League and Steppenwolf, an ancient New God, with relative ease. He has surpassed the might of Doomsday and it seemed that only the likes of Zeus and Darkseid could surpass Superman's new level of power. **'Superhuman Strength': Superman possesses a tremendous level of strength that is virtually incalculable, as he is able to carry and exert over millions of tons of force. As a teenager, he was able to push a school bus out of a river and warp a fence post by squeezing. Even while limited by his internal struggles, Clark was still incredibly strong enough to swiftly destroy a trucker's rig with lumber, to crush a Kryptonian android, and hold up an oil rig's collapsing drilling derrick, though the latter visibly strained him. After reaching his full potential, he became considerably stronger, with his punches being powerful enough to generate shock waves during combat. He's capable of effortlessly hurling semi-trucks across extreme distances, destroying mountaintops, towing a massive steamship through the Arctic, shifting an entire tectonic plate, and even flying against the opposing force of a World Engine's gravity beam. During the "Battle of Smallville", Superman could take Zod by the waist and hit him several times in the face without Zod being able to react, although it must be taken into account that Superman took Zod by surprise. Also, although he was initially subdued, he was able to dominate Faora, who was an extremely fierce and formidable combatant, knocking her down twice even while being beaten by Nam-Ek, as well as subduing the latter by throwing him against a train car. He could also ultimately overpower Zod, throwing him away with a powerful blow, as well as taking Zod by the neck and smashing him into a building and hitting him three times in a row causing him some pain, and could even break the neck of the latter with a single movement, although he had to exercise a considerable force to do it. He was also able to quickly get rid of a car that fell during the battle with Zod. Superman was also able to lift part of a train to save the people inside it. During their second encounter, even while holding back, Superman proved to still considerably surpass the heavily armored Batman in strength and would have completely overwhelmed him had he not been exposed to Kryptonite gas. Even while not fully recovered from inhaling it, Superman was strong enough to block a kick from the armored Batman and toss him through a concrete wall, still stronger than him. He claimed that had he wished to, he could easily kill Batman despite his armor. Superman was even able to hold his own in a prolonged ferocious battle with the stronger Doomsday, capable of sending him flying with his punches and even at one point restraining the colossal juggernaut long enough to have both of them hit by a megaton nuke and despite having been mortally wounded by being stabbed by Doomsday's spiky hand, still able to fully pierce his skin with the Kryptonite Spear to finally bring him down, although at the cost of his own life. After his resurrection, Superman's strength has grew to surpass that of Doomsday and he easily overpowered the combined might of the Justice League, launching Aquaman flying and out of the fight for a time with a single mighty punch, punching Wonder Woman a great distance away even when she blocked his attack with his shield, yanking himself free of the Lasso of Hestia and pulling Wonder Woman to him, keeping her restrained with a single hand while easily remaining firm when the other Justice Leaguers tried to flank him before easily tossing them away and knocking out the Flash with a single glancing blow. He was subsequently able to down Wonder Woman with two mighty headbutts and effortlessly swat Batman away with enough force to severely bruise him later on enough to require treatment from Wonder Woman. He later overpowered Steppenwolf with ease, a feat the other Leaguers had been struggling (and failing) to do, with each of his punches dealing considerable damage to the New God. While evacuating nearby civilians, he carried an entire apartment building away with the occupants still inside and, with the help of Cyborg, was able to separate the Mother Boxes before they could activate, although not without considerable difficulty. **'Superhuman Stamina': Superman almost never seems to grow tired. He is able to survive flying at high speeds into outer space and underwater. After reaching his full potential, Superman hardly showed signs of fatigue, notably towing a gigantic tanker ship by its chain through ice without any resistance. While he was severely weakened from the effort of destroying a World Engine, Superman was able to recover almost instantly under direct sunlight and fly back to Metropolis. He could resist the pull of a Phantom Zone singularity and fight General Zod shortly after. Even during his ferocious battle with the stronger Doomsday, Superman never slowed down. **'Superhuman Speed / Reflexes': Superman can run and fly at tremendous hypersonic speeds as well as react at equally fast speeds. During his first flight, Superman traveled all the way from the Arctic to the savannahs of Kenya and then to the Monument Valley in Utah, all in a matter of minutes. He was able to fly through the World Engine's gravity beam to destroy it. Later, Superman was able to tackle Amajagh away from Lois Lane before he managed to use his gun to shoot her. Superman is fast enough to escape the gravitational pull of a Phantom Zone singularity. In addition, due to his greater speed, Clark was able to compensate for his lack of experience to effectively combat and defeat the Kryptonians that invaded Earth. After his revival, his speed is easily capable of surpassing that of Aquaman and Wonder Woman, as he easily reacted to Arthur's attempt to stab him even when he had the advantage of having super-jumped and was close to doing so and managed to move faster than the clashing motion Wonder Woman was about to made to activate her bracelets with ease and simultaneously expose her to land a head-butt before successfully knocking her down with yet another attack before she could react, although Wonder Woman seemed to be able to keep up just enough to land a single blow on her own, and while his strength and durability was inferior to Doomsday, his speed was the only thing superior to the monstrous juggernaut, allowing Superman to hold his ground despite the advantage the mutated Kryptonian had and restrain him. In addition, Superman proved able to easily surpass Steppenwolf's speed, dodging his blows with virtually no effort and at one point completely catching him off-guard to knock down and pummel him. Superman is even capable of moving at a level of speed close to the Flash, as when the Flash attempted to freeze him in place, Superman was not effected and was able to closely pursue the Flash, with the latter barely able to dodge most of Superman's blows, before finally knocking him out with a glancing blow. Days later, Flash challenged him to a race to settle on which one of them was fastest. **'Superhuman Senses': Superman has incredibly acute olfactory senses, as he was able to detect the distinct saline odor of the Genesis Chamber on Scout Ship 0344, despite the very thick barrier that separated him from it. ***'X-ray Vision': Superman can focus his vision past layers of matter to see through them. He was able to clearly see through the one-way glass in the interrogation room to read Emil Hamilton's ID badge in the latter's pocket, and simultaneously see through walls to identify the squad of soldiers nearby. ***'Superhuman Hearing': Kal-El was able to listen into Bruce sneaking around & talking to Alfred via phone wihle hiding from him a few feet away. He even managed to hear Lois drowning in Gotham, while she was trying to retrieve the "Kryptonite Spear". ***'Telescopic Vision': Superman has the ability to focus his vision to see great distances. Hence, he was able to see the Black Zero in low orbit from his parent's farm, and later saw Lois Lane within a falling drop pod. **'Nigh-Invulnerability': Superman's body is virtually indestructible. Hence, Superman could withstand the extreme heat of an oil rig conflagration, the extreme cold of the Arctic, exposure to the vacuum of outer space, falls from great heights, and a high-speed collision with a mountaintop. High caliber bullets bounce off of him, and artillery, including anti-tank depleted uranium rounds and Maverick missiles, have no effect. Superman was completely unaffected by the explosion caused at the US Capitol Building. However, plasma bolts from Kryptonian weapons and tendrils of Service Robots can somewhat harm him although he still showed no signs of visible damage. He's withstood tremendous blows from Doomsday and attacks from other Kryptonians, and was able to withstand the full force of a World Engine's colossal gravity beam and the singularity from the Black Zero's Phantom Drive exploding. He was even able to withstand the full force of a World Engine's gravity beam as well as the destructive electrical shock waves and thermal blasts from Doomsday. However, a nuclear bomb was able to weaken him to near-death (albeit he had not fully recovered from Kryptonite) before he was able to fully recover once exposed to the sun. Later, Superman was able to endure a direct hit from Cyborg's plasma cannon with no effect, and, although briefly dazed by a mighty head-butt from Wonder Woman which was strong enough to generate a shockwave, he suffered no injury at all from the attack. He was able to withstand the blast from separating three Mother Boxes unscathed, however, it was painful enough that Superman joked he wished he was still dead. The only substance capable of negating Superman's invulnerability is Kryptonite, which Batman used during their duel in Gotham. Superman's body also maintained its invulnerability after his death, as the lack of cellular decay allowed the Justice League to resurrect him. **'Accelerated Healing': Superman is shown to heal at incredible rates when exposed to the solar radiation of a yellow sun. He was able to quickly recover from the stress of battling the World Engine once exposed to sunlight, and later a wound on his face inflicted by Kryptonite healed upon exposure to the sun. After being hit by a megaton nuke, Superman barely survived the explosion, having become greatly weakened into a desiccated corpse-like state, though he was able to recover moments after being exposed to the sun. **'Superhuman Longevity': Superman is practically an ageless immortal. **'Flight': Clark can fly via manipulations to his own gravitational field, taking advantage of Earth's weaker gravity to propel himself through the skies and even beyond the planet's atmosphere. Upon mastering this technique, Superman can fly at hypersonic speeds that allow him to circle the globe in moments. Further practice with this power has allowed him to extend it to others, most notably Lois Lane, so that they don't experience the negative effects of traveling at high speeds. **'Heat Vision': Superman possesses the ability to emit beams of intense heat from his eyes. Visually, the power manifests as two laser-like beams of fiery energy being released from his eyes, with the surrounding areas being outlined as the energy builds. These beams can be made less intense to the point of being invisible, allowing Clark to work undetected. Clark has developed extremely fine control of this ability, as he was able to cauterize Lois Lane's wound, and previously cut a tunnel into layers of thick ice in the Arctic to reach the alien vessel hidden within. At full power, Clark can utilize his heat vision to dismember Humans, quickly melt a thick steel beam, and momentarily stun other Kryptonians. He was able to destroy the helm of Scout Ship 0344's bridge and the automated machine gun turrets used by Batman in their fight. However, Superman's heat vision was not powerful enough to match that of Doomsday, as the latter was able to overwhelm Superman during their standoff. **'Superhuman Breath': Superman is capable of surviving prolonged periods without oxygen, allowing him to walk through a burning oil rig, travel at tremendous hypersonic speeds, and even remain underwater or within the vacuum of space without adverse effects. He can significantly focus the intensity of his breath to the point of freezing targets by blowing on them. This ability was powerful enough to weaken Steppenwolf's Electro Axe to the point that is was shattered by Wonder Woman with a single strike. *'Master Combatant': Despite not having any formal combat training, in addition to his tremendous physical powers making him far more than a match than most opponents, Clark quickly managed to acquire considerable combat skills even at the early times of his superhero career. In addition to at first being capable of gaining the upper hand over the combined might of Faora and Nam-Ek by using the powers not yet acquired by either of them to his advantage, swiftly knocking out Nam-Ek and eventually breaking the visor of Faora, by the end of the Kryptonian Invasion, Superman had became skillful enough to stand reasonably even in combat with General Zod, the most skilled fighter in the Kryptonian Warrior Guild, able to block a fair share of the General's blows and land his own, persistently and closely keeping up before ultimately managing to expose Zod's brief loss of focus to best him. After only two years, Clark had already became so incredibly skillful as to be able to not only easily overpower Batman in hand-to-hand combat with his full powers, but he was also able to stand up to the extremely skilled Dark Knight and even at times gain the upper hand when he was weakened by Kryptonite, only losing because he was allowing himself to be overpowered by him. He was also capable of single-handedly holding his own against the even stronger monstrous juggernaut Doomsday and even getting a grip on him in order to have both of them hit by a megaton nuke. After his revival, Superman used his superior godly physical abilities to overpower the Justice League with only mediocre effort, launching Aquaman off the fight with a single mighty blow before he could attack him and swiftly pushing back Wonder Woman armed with her shield before proceeding to repel her attempts to restrain him with the Lasso of Hestia and pull her to him while also easily blocking an attempted flank attempt from Aquaman and Cyborg. Despite the Flash's slightly greater speed, Superman was able to quickly overwhelm and knock him out after proving impervious to his attempts to freeze him and pushing aside the other members of the Justice League, glancingly hitting him after the Flash barely dodged his previous attacks. In his resulting altercation with Wonder Woman, although he did have a bit more difficulty fighting her, having been headbutted after landing a similar blow to her upon intercepting her attempt to clasp her Bracelets of Submission, he quickly grounded her with a single attack before easily tossing aside and restraining Batman with a single hand. He would have eventually killed them had Lois not stopped him. During the battle with Steppenwolf, Superman was the only member of the Justice League able to overpower him and did so with ease, easily dodging his blows and swiftly responding with his own punishing blows that quickly beat the New God to submission. *'Genius-Level Intellect': Clark Kent is an extremely intelligent individual, inheriting the profilic intelligence of his father Jor-El, as shown when Clark won a science fair at age 9 and later could be seen reading The Republic by Plato, a highly complex piece of Socratic dialogue concerning philosophy and political science, when he was 13. Later in life, Clark managed to successfully falsify his identity and stay off the grid as he traveled the world, and even the extremely skilled reporter Lois Lane needed weeks of research to track him down. Clark also displayed basic medical knowledge when cauterizing Lois Lane's wound, and could instinctively tell that General Zod couldn't be trusted based on his criminal actions during the Kryptonian Civil War and threat against Mankind. As an investigative reporter, Clark managed to twice receive the Elliot Prize for Investigative Journalism after only a year at the Daily Planet and was able to deduce Batman's method of operation in his war on crime. **'Skilled Leader': Superman is a skilled leader, as even Batman admitting to Alfred that Superman would've done a better job at recruiting the Justice League than he had, and later defaulted the leadership of the team to him. The version of Superman seen in Bruce's nightmare was equally capable of leading the Regime to victory in the lengthy war against the Insurgency, inspiring fierce loyalty in them to the point that his troops would always reverently kneel upon his arrival. **'Skilled Strategist': Clark has proven himself a very capable tactician in combat, as when facing off with the far more experienced Faora and Nam-Ek, he took advantage of his own mastery of the powers they'd yet to develop, and defeated Faora by destroying her Breather to render her helpless. During his battle with General Zod, Superman made an effort to keep him away from civilians by diverting him to an unoccupied construction site, keeping him airborne and above the city with repeated strikes, and grappling him into outer space. Superman was even able to think his way out of the ultimatum of the super genius Lex Luthor, avoiding having to kill Batman and rescuing his mother in the process. During the battle with Doomsday, Superman flew the monster into outer space, utilizing the nuclear missile fired at them to attempt to destroy him in the blast. When that failed, Superman resorted to using the Kryptonite spear's to kill the ever-evolving juggernaut, risking his own life to end the battle. **'Skilled Journalist''': Clark Kent, as a member of the Daily Planet, is an exceptionally skilled investigative reporter, displaying remarkable insight and investigative skills right away after getting hired as a junior reporter and quickly climbing through the ranks. After only a year, Clark had twice earned the Elliot Prize for Investigative Journalism (the first of any of the Planet's reporters to do so), lead a school field trip to S.T.A.R. Labs, and even interviewed Bruce Wayne, Kahina Ziri's neighbors, and Adriana Santos. Clark's prowess led him to believe that he could successfully undermine the Batman through the press, and was notably able to quickly deduce that Batman often targets poorer areas in Gotham City, and was aided by the city's police. Quotes Trivia *Henry Cavill vacated his role as Superman because Warner Bros. has put all Superman films on hold since 2017's Justice League (which was a box office failure) and he wasn't working on any new projects. He did say he is willing to return to playing Superman if Warner Bros commences further films of the character. Navigation pl:Superman (DC Extended Universe) Category:Superman Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Orphans Category:DC Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Movie Heroes Category:Reporters Category:The Messiah Category:The Icon Category:The Chosen One Category:Last of Kind Category:Humanoid Category:One-Man Army Category:Martyr Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Symbolic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Egalitarian Category:Nemesis Category:Provoker Category:Rescuers Category:Immortals Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Honorable Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Successful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Charismatic Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Paragon Category:Benefactors Category:Male Category:Lawful Good Category:Selfless Category:Pure Good Category:Strategists Category:Voice of Reason Category:Tragic Category:Loyal Category:Philanthropists Category:Merciful Category:Genius Category:Martial Artists Category:Wise Category:Localized Protection Category:Justice League Members Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Titular Category:Revived Category:Related to Villain Category:Stalkers Category:Superheroes Category:Chaste Category:Dreaded Category:Obsessed Category:Big Good Category:Spouses Category:Scapegoat Category:Hope Bringer Category:Famous Category:Businessmen Category:Casanova Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Wrathful Category:Suicidal Category:Alter-Ego Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Batman Heroes Category:MAD Heroes